


[Podfic] Let Toretto Be Toretto

by AceOfTigers



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, American Politics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofLet Toretto Be Torettoby astolat.Author's Summary:A different kind of race.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Let Toretto Be Toretto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Toretto Be Toretto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507158) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:51:26  
**Size:** 29.3 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Let Toretto Be Toretto - MP3](https://archive.org/download/fast-and-the-furious-let-toretto-be-toretto-by-astolat/FastAndTheFurious_LetTorettoBeToretto_byAstolat.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who was expecting to see the next part(s) of _Accidental Warlord,_ don’t worry, they are on their way. This is actually left over from my last fandom, and was recorded almost a year ago. Oh, how times have changed. In case anyone couldn’t tell from my accent, I’m American, and I was hoping to get this posted for Voter Registration Day. If you're seeing this prior to the 2020 US election, are eligible to vote in that election, and you haven't already done All The Things, please consider taking some next step towards voting or helping others to vote. I'm posting [some resources on my Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/post/630023845486657536/podfic-let-toretto-be-toretto-34-words-by).


End file.
